


Morning Rays

by deobikyu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Literally just pure fluff Jesus Christ, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deobikyu/pseuds/deobikyu
Summary: It's at this point where Hyunjin thinks Seungmin is the most beautiful. First thing in the morning, the golden sunlight on his face, his expression peaceful and unbothered.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Morning Rays

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!! Second oneshot done, so here you are again lmao. I hope you enjoy this one, I'm going to make longer oneshots next time, but this one's just a pure wake-up oneshot.

Hyunjin groaned in frustration, the light coming through the blinds of his windows being too much for him. Tired of it, he turned his head down, looking instead to admire the face of his sleepy lover. It may seem creepy, but nothing was more ethereal in this world to Hyunjin than the face of his boyfriend, Kim Seungmin.  
Hyunjin smiled, simply admiring his features. His fair skin, the small mole on the corner of his face, the way his hair fell over his eyes, Hyunjin felt so thankful to be able to call Seungmin his.  
Time went by fast, "Time flies when you're having fun," they say, and Seungmin's eyes fluttered open, looking directly into Hyunjin's, dripping like honey of pure love and adoration.  
"Morning, baby," Hyunjin said, grinning slightly,  
Seungmin giggled, "Morning cutie," he said, snuggling further into the warmth of his boyfriend's arms, " 'M hungry," he stated, though it was muffled by Hyunjin's chest.  
"Well then let's get up and eat, alright?" Hyunjin said.  
Seungmin nodded into his chest, lifting himself up slowly until he was finally sitting up. Hyunjin got up after him, sweeping him up bridal style as he was taking to long, making Seungmin let out a small yelp of surprise,  
"Don't scare me like that!" Seungmin groaned in annoyance, simply earning a light chuckle from Hyunjin,  
"I hate you," he mumbled lowly, but his actions of cuddling closer to Hyunjin contradicted his statement,  
"Actions speak louder than words, but sure," Hyunjin joked, earning a light slap in return.  
Reaching the kitchen, Hyunjin put Seungmin down on the counter, walking over to the stove to make whatever he could think of, finally deciding on pancakes. As he let them cook he walked over to Seungmin, pressing a gentle kiss on his lips, the small pecks soon turning into long and loving kisses, but they finished as Hyunjin went to continue cooking.  
Hyunjin finished soon enough, slipping the two plates of food onto their table, Seungmin tiredly walking over, sitting down as the two began to eat together.  
"This is good!" Seungmin exclaimed, his mouth full of food,  
"Thanks, Minnie, but please don't talk with your mouth full," Hyunjin said jokingly,  
"Mhm, whatever," he replied after swallowing.  
They both finished their food, deciding to simply lay on the couch together.  
Hyunjin wrapped his arms loosely around Seungmin's waist, Seungmin slipping his arms around his neck. Hyunjin turned, grabbing the remote and playing whatever local romance movie was on, but they both know they were barely even paying attention, too caught up in sneaking kisses and hugs to care.  
By the end of the film Seungmin was asleep, Hyunjin admiring his face just as he had done that morning, and in that moment, Hyunjin knew that, even if they had their fights, even if they had their busy times, even if they had their stress, they forever had eachother, that they were there for one another, and that would never change as long as they lived. In that moment, Hwang Hyunjin knew, that everything was perfect. As long as he had the love of his life, Kim Seungmin, everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, darling! I'll update soon, and have a great day!! Kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
